Harry Potter and the QuadWizard Tournament
by ThunderNinjaBird
Summary: America joins the tri-wizard tournament...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer:If I was Rowling I would have had America in the tri-wizard to begin with.**

* * *

"I am proud to announce, that this year Hogwarts will be playing host to the quad-wizards tournament," announced Dumbledore.

There was a lot of muttering after that statement, and one Miss Hermione Granger tentatively raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, and the hall quieted down.

"Don't you mean the tri-wizards tournament?" Hermione asked.

"You do make a valid point Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, and Hermione blushed at the acknowledgment. "However I do not mean the tri-wizards tournament...Yes traditionally the tournament is between three competing schools, but this year the tri-wizard tournament will become a quad-wizard, as four schools are be competing."

Someone asked. "Which schools will be competing?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said. "The schools competing will be Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and The American Magic Academy of Elkins...If that is all you may go to your dormitories, tomorrow morning there will be lists of the rules posted in all the dormitories"

The noise level rose significantly after that with the usual babel of the after dinner conversation, Prefects could be heard calling, "First years follow me." And so forth, there was one group in particular that's conversation is we need to listen to.

"So that's what they were on about all summer," said Ron Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"I should think so Ronald," snapped Hermione. "What I don't understand is why there are four schools competing this year, in previous years there were only three schools competing, the host school and two others."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked slightly put out that Hermione snapped at him.

"Honestly Ron I keep telling you to read Hogwarts-a-History but you don't listen, it said that the tri-wizard tournament was a competition between three schools the winner would usually win something a thousand galleons, but it also says that this competition is really dangerous and people have died competing in it." all of this was said in one breath. "So I don't think either of you two should try entering it."

"Why not?" asked Ron indignantly, well this was going on Harry just walked in silent contemplation.

"Because it is very dangerous, you could get killed, and it is way beyond our current skill level,"

"Yeah but it would be cool to get the prize money, and the recognition, for winning."

"What's so cool about fame?" asked Harry finally breaking his silence. "I'm famous for something I don't even remember, and the fan-mail, from it, is very annoying."

"When do you get fan-mail?" asked Ron sounding slightly jealous.

"In the early mourning when everyone else is asleep."

"How on earth can you get up that early?" Ron asked astounded.

"I like watching the sun rise, and running around the lake."

"What's the point of that?"

"Keeping in shape, I mean you can't exactly block each and every spell, can you?"

"Uhh..."

"Didn't think so." Harry said as they arrived at the Gryffindor common room.

"Balderdash," said Hermione to the Fat Lady. Once they entered the common room Harry yawned.

"I'm tired. so I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Hermione," Harry said, Hermione nodded and the three of them went to their respective dorms all thinking the same thing, 'this is going to be one interesting year at Hogwarts.'

-_The_ _Next Day-_

Harry was sitting in the common room contemplating telling Sirius about the tournament, when Hermione walked down the girls dormitory stairs.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking," replied Harry.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Whether or not I should tell Snuffles."

"You can decide that later right now you need breakfast."

"Okay," Harry replied distractedly walking towards the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Hey wait, we should read the tournament rules," she said pointing at the list of rules tacked up to the announcement board.

_**The Quad-Wizard Tournament Rules**_

_No students under the age of Seventeen will be allowed to participate in the Tournament._

_The students from the other Schools are our Guests, therefore they should be treated with Respect, and any harassment will Not be tolerated._

_There will be a Yule Ball this year all those from fourth year and above may attend if they wish, formal dress will be required(those from third through first year may attend if an older student asks them)._

_Note: The delegates from other schools will be arriving on October the 31._

Hermione made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat while looking thoughtful, and Harry just nodded and continued out of the room.

_**-Sixty days later, October 31st-**_

"You will be lining up by year, first years in front, seventh years in the back," said Professor McGonagall. "Stand up straight Mr. Longbottom, Miss Patil take that ridiculous looking thing out of your hair."

Parvati grumble to Lavender Brown as she took a large ornamental butterfly from her hair, as Neville stood straighter. Then they all followed Professor McGonagall out onto the grounds. It felt like they were standing there until.

"What is that?" someone asked pointing in the direction of the forest.

"It's a dragon," squeaked some first year girl.

"It's a house," said Denis Creevy. Denis was closer in actuality it was a carriage pulled by four flying horses...As soon as all the people from Beauxbaton went into the castle all was silent again, until, there was a strange draining noise.

"Look at the lake!" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed, and true to his words the was indeed something to look at in the lake, in the center was a whirlpool and slowly rising from that whirlpool was a mast, followed by a magnificent ship...Basically the same thing happened with the Durmstrang students, that happened with the Beauxbaton students...And so the Hogwarts students waited in silence again, some of them getting quite cold from the cool night air.

"What is that?" asked someone, and then others started hearing it too...It was this strange rumbling sound steadily growing closer, and then some even stranger music joined it, and then there was a crash and everyone looked at the gates, traveling through the gates was this large metal rectangular box, on wheels, all of the muggle born students, and Harry, recognized it as a camper vehicle, but none of them recognized the music coming from it, it sounded like a heavy metal band, but nothing else was recognizable. The camper was still heading up the grounds towards the students, it was about to run them over, and people were panicking, when it suddenly stopped, and people started pouring out of it. In all there were about fifty or more of them.

"Sorry," the girl out first, as she, and the rest of the students, walked up the grounds with what looked like a guy be side her, as they approached you could here some of the conversations...

"I told the headmaster he should not have put her at the wheel but no he doesn't listen, seriously I think he has a death wish. Eve is still learning how to drive and he knows it, but he still puts her at the wheel," was just one of the many conversations going on about this Eve's driving. It was soon after these conversations stopped that the American students entered the light coming out of the castle windows, as soon as the Hogwarts students saw them, there was a collective gasp of shock, because of what the other students was wearing, most of the girls was wearing jeans, or shorts, some of the jeans and shorts looked like the girls wearing them had let a cat use the clothing for a scratching pole and sweaters, some was just wearing t-shirts. Some of the men's jeans was not in a much different condition from the from the girls ripped clothing.

The group of students stopped and turned around obviously looking for something, or someone, as whispers of where is he? And where did go? Was heard throughout the crowd, then a sound of a metal door opening and closing alerted the Hogwarts students to someone else getting out of the metal contraption, and then there was a collective groan from the students from America, followed by muttering of things like. "Why did he wear that?" "We told him to wear something normal..." "He is so going to be insulting the students from Beauxbaton, wearing that..." The Hogwarts students was confused as to what was going on, as they thought all the students was standing right, so they wanted to know who the Americans was talking about, that is until they saw students stepping aside somewhat, some of the Hogwarts students had to rub their eyes, or pinch themselves, to make sure they were seeing things right, because walking in between the American students was this strange man, he was wearing what looked like a periwinkle musketeer out fit with lace cuffs and a hat with purple and white ostrich feathers in it.

Over in the Hufflepuff crowed Justin Finch-Fletchley exclaimed. "Oh-My-Gosh he looks just like Elton John, from the 80's!"

There was a few groans of agreement from the crowd of Americans, and in the British crowd there was a lot of jaws hitting the ground, because there standing before them was someone who could dress as oddly, if not odder than Dumbledore, or Lockhart, when some of the students thought about it.

"Aha, Albus, so now nice to see you again," said the strange man grabbing Dumbledore's hand and pulling Dumbledore into a hug with their clasped hands between them.

"Ah yes, Christopher, I do miss those late night Monopoly games," Dumbledore replied, after that statement half of the Hogwarts people, including the teachers, were thinking 'Huh?' While the other half, and the American students, were groaning, Snape was standing there thinking 'Willow bark steeped for three minutes, with an infusion of mint, and a drizzle of honey...' Hermione was standing there looking quite traumatized, while thinking 'How?...How?...'

"Well, Albus, I see we have arrived last, and I assume your students are cold and hungry, shall go to the warmth food of the Great Hall?" asked the now named Christopher.

"We shall," Dumbledore replied. "After you of course."

"Thank you, Albus, come along children" Christopher said, leading his students towards the doors of Hogwarts, as they walked there was a few gasps of astonishment, but not much else, as the American students finally got a good look at Hogwarts.

In the Great Hall you could tell the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students had not yet decided where to sit, the Hogwarts students went and sat at their tables, while the Beauxbaton decided to sit with the Ravenclaws, and Durmstrang students decided to sit with the Slytherins, and the Elkins students sat everywhere, soon the food appeared on the table as it always does, with a lot of new additions, that most had no idea what they were. The American foods consisted if things like, various Barbecued Meats, Corn-on-the-Cob, Fired Chicken, Hamburgers, Hot-Dogs, and other things. The French foods consisted of things like, Andouillette, Baguette, Bisque, Boudin blanc, Bouillabaisse, and Cassoulet. The Durmstrang foods consisted of things like, Pierogi, Sauerkraut, and various Sausages.

_**Eve's Point of View**_

I sat in my corner watching the rest of the students eat, when I noticed one of the French girls, the one that laughed during Professor Dumbledore's welcoming speech, get up from the blue and bronze table and walk over to the red and gold table, I also noticed how the guys eyes seemed to follow her everywhere. 'She has to be a veela,' I thought to myself, I went back to watching ask that freckly red-headed boy sitting by the one with messy black hair, with beautiful emerald green eyes, for something and the red-head just sitting there drooling at her, and the green eyed boy handing her what looked like a big bowl of soup. 'Funny,' I thought. 'He does not seem affected by the veela girl's presence...I'm going to have to keep an eye on their interactions.' She then took out a notebook and pen and wrote down what she had just found out.

_**Normal Point of View**_

Soon dinner was over, and Harry, Ron and Hermione, were working their way out the Great Hall, at the same time as the Durmstrang group, Harry stood back to let their Headmaster pass.

"Thank you," he said curtly glancing at Harry, the he stopped turned around and stared straight at Harry, looking a bit nervous.

"Will you stop staring, some of are trying to leave," growled a voice, Harry turned around to see Mad-Eye Moody standing staring at Karkroff expectantly.

"You!" he gasped.

"Yeah," Moody agreed. "Me."

By this time a whole crowd had gathered. And then a distinctly female voice spoke up. "Are you going to lets through? Or are you going to stand there staring at each all night?"

Everyone turned to look at the voice, except the American crowd, to see the American girl named Eve tapping her foot and looking expectant. Karkaroff growled and stalked out the door, with his students following him.

"Thanks," growled Moody before leaving the room also.

And with that interesting scene stuck in their heads, everyone went to bed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**If you want to know the song go to youtube and search for Doctor Who Meets Metal, it should be the first song there.  
**


	2. Chaptert 2: The Five Champions

_**The Next Day**_

In the morning everyone was gathered in the entrance hall watching as the students slowly put their names in the goblet, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, was no exception, after they woke up they all went down to breakfast together, and stood around watching as one by one people slowly put in their names.

"So, who's put their names in the goblet?" asked Ginny to a blond, third year Ravenclaw.

"Cedric Diggory put his in last night, along with the Durmstrang students, no one else of any notice has entered the tournament," she said in a dreamy voice. "And here come the Beauxbaton students."

That was said about a minute before the double doors opened to reveal the whole troupe of Beauxbaton students, lead by Madame Maxime.

"Thanks Luna," said Ginny.

"You are welcome, Ginny," the now named Luna said, in the same dreamy voice. "Oh and don't bother waiting for the Americans they won't be up until about lunch time."

Ginny nodded in acknowledgment.

_**Later**_

A couple hours later, lunch time, the was a loud bang, and a lot of people rushed into the entrance hall, just to see the group of American students wondering in looking half asleep, some where yawning, well others moved like zombies. They filed one-by-one past the goblet, some just barely remembering to drop the piece of folded paper in their hand(yes it was paper, lined and tore from a note-book), after they filed past the Goblet the wandered into the great hall.

_**Eve's Point Of View**_

After I put my name into the goblet of fire I went and sat at the blue and bronze table, by a pretty looking girl with dirty blond hair.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Eve, Eve Sanders."

"Luna Lovegood, it is as pleasure to meet you," Luna said. "Your head isn't infested with wrackspurts, like most people's are."

"That's good to know," I replied. "I would hate to have them in my head, muddling my thought processes."

"Yes, I quite agree, you are going to need a clear head."

"I know."

While this was going on several Ravenclaws was watching, but they all became confused after the introduction, even other students from Hogwarts that decided to watch this spectacle(with some amusement at the start I might add), got very mixed up after Luna said her name.

"Would yo like to hunt Nargles with me? It would have to be tomorrow though."

"I would love to." And with that the conversation was finished.

After lunch, the school looked relatively normal, well, other than the fact that you could see the students from America wandering the halls every so often, having interactions, encounters...Whatever you want to call it, with the students from Hogwarts. One such encounter was with an amazing bouncing ferret, out side of potions class. Malfoy was standing there saying anything bad he could about the Americans, and that leads us to where we are.

"I can't believe they let that school of mudbloods and bloodtraitors actually compete, they couldn't even wake up at an appropriate time, if I had it my way they would all be in a loony bin," he said not noticing that one of the people he was talking about had walked up with the Gryffindors, who had been standing there for a couple of minute at least, so they heard every slimy word oozing from the Slytherins mouth.

"Hey ferret face you wanna say that again," she said challenging the young Malfoy.

"Yes," replied the ferret. "You Americans." he said the word Americans, like he was spitting out a particularly nasty potion. "Have no right to call yourselves wizards, at all, you are a disgrace to the magical community and should be put into insane asylums."

As he was saying that, the girl looked like she was getting madder with every word that oozed put of the slime-balls mouth, so after he finished, the girl looked like she was at a nice strong boil, you could even see stem coming out of her ears. Malfoy was starting up again, saying something about he was superior because of his pureblood status, when...

BAM! The girl punched him in the face, right on the nose as a matter of fact, when Crabbe and Goyle, she grabbed the first one within her reach and rolled him over her shoulder where he landed on the floor groaning, she spun once and then kicked the other in the face which knocked him over, and he looked like he had been hit with a strong confundus. She then whipped around and grabbed this handle that had been hanging from her belt all day, what was on the end shocked many there, it was a tomahawk, she then grabbed Malfoy's hair and started cutting, when Malfoy realized what she was doing he started screaming, like a little girl. Snape hearing the noise rushed to the scene, where he found Crabbe and Goyle on the ground looking very confused, and one of the American students sitting on Draco Malfoy's back, doing what? He couldn't tell, but he assumed it something to do with cutting the blond's hair off.

"Sioux you will get off my student, stop cutting his hair, and be in detention with me for a month," Snape said dangerously calm, said girl just turned around and hurled what was in her hand right in between Snape's legs, a bit to close to a very sensitive part of the male anatomy, for comfort. She got up pulling out her wand, she walked right up to Snape and put her wand right up against his throat.

"You know what? You over grown bat, I was taking his scalp, as is my right by conquest, and you can't do anything to me, as I have diplomatic immunity, there is nothing you can do so go back to your cave," she said.

"What conquest? There has been no conquest, all I have seen is you attacking Mr. Malfoy," Snape said.

"I, Lekota Sioux challenged Malfoy, as you call him, and won," Lekota said. "And by my right as victor, I am taking his scalp, by the laws of my tribe." Snape sneered at her. "And if you challenge my right as victor, just ask anyone around here, they heard my challenge and heard him accept it." Several students nodded, even some of the Slytherins. That was the last big thing that happened, until dinner that is.

_**Dinner time the great hall**_

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make it's decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now when the champions' are called, I would ask them please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" -he indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except the ones in the carved pumpkins were extinguished. The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it – most of the room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arms length, so he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

You could hear someone yell "No surprises there!" as a strong storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

Seconds after the noise died down, the goblet turned red again. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbaton," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour."

After Fleur disappeared into the side room, silence fell again, this filled with so much anticipation, it was nearly breathable. The goblet turned red one more.

"The champion for Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "is Cedric Diggory!"

After Cedric too had left the room the eyes of the hall was again on the goblet, as it it turned red again, and this time it shot out an unsinged piece of paper.

"The champion for Elkins," he called, "is Eve Sanders."

And with that the whole body of American students jumped up and started clapping, yelling and cheering, as if they expected nothing else, their Headmaster was being particularly energetic, jumping and yelling, "I knew it was going to be you."

"Shut-up you threat to humanity," Eve shouted back.

"What? Me?" he said sounding shocked and indignant. "I would never..." But you never got to heat what else he had to say, because Eve interrupted him.

"Yes, you, you put an inexperienced driver behind the wheel of a car, and expect to arrive at your destination in one piece," as she was saying this, she was walking along the edge of the room, ignoring the staff table entirely, and walking into the side room.

"Now that our champions are chosen..." Dumbledore started but didn't finish, because the Goblet of Fire had again turned red. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment, that shot out with the tongue of flame, he read it once turned white, and read it again, read a third time, then a fourth time, and nearly a fifth, if McGonagall hadn't snapped him out of his funk.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened? Who is o n the parchment?" she asked.

"Harry Potter," he croaked out.

"What?" some people at the staff table cried out.

"Harry Potter," He said again, this time sounding more serious than before. "Will you please go through to the other room."

As soon as the students realized what had happened, an angry buzzing, like a lot of bees erupted throughout the hall, except the Americans the erupted into applause again, and every one else looked at them as of they were loony, by this time Harry's body was on autopilot dragging itself through the door into the side chamber.

"What iz it?" Fleur asked. "Do zhey vant us back in ze hall?"

"Nah, why on Earth would they want that? If you remember correctly we are supposed to be waiting here for our first instructions, so why in this wonderful world would they want us back the hall? If we are supposed to be waiting HERE?" Eve said stressing the word here. "So he must be another champion."

As she that there was a sound of scurrying feet, from behind the door, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen...Ladies," he added approaching the fireside and addressing the other four. "May I introduce -incredible though it may seem- the fifth Quad-wizard champion."

They just stood there staring, as they had heard this just a minute before, well, Fleur didn't just stand there, she tossed her hair smiling, "Oh very funny Meester Bagman, and you too Mees Sanders."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Eve was just standing there looking mildly amused.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she continued contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"What? Does this mean you are either, too stupid, or just too vain, to realize that yes people under the age of seventeen shouldn't compete, but they can compete, as the have before..." Eve snapped at Fleur finally feed up with the whining French girl.

"What iz tat suppozed to mean exactly?" asked Fleur looking very indignant.

"Exactly what it means, princess,"

But at that time they were interrupted, as the door opened again. A large group of people came in, they were as follows: Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor Snyder, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, though what he was doing there no one knew...

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to hear headmistress. "Zey are sauing zat zis little is to compete also!"

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle filled chandelier.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me that the host school is allowed two champions – or have not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short, nasty laugh.

"_C'est impossible_," said Madame Maxime, her large hand resting on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"The Goblet of Fire would not accept two people from the same school," said Christopher, who had been quiet this whole time. "So young Harry is technically a champion for this school. Isn't that right Albus?"

"Yes, it is. Though I'm not sure what school the slip said it was from, some where in Denmark, I think,"

"Well, shall we get on with the rules?" asked Mr. Crouch.

"Yes Barty, I think we should," said the excited Mr. Bagman.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told the champions, "so we are snot going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important...The champions are not permitted to ask for or to accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge with only their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned and looked at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment...I've left young Weatherby in charge...Bery enthusiastic...a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Mr. Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exiting here then at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor Smith, a nightcap?" asked Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulder and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Harry could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Christopher. "I hope you still have that Monopoly board of your's."

"I do. Harry, Cedric, Eve, I suggest you get to bed," said Dumbledore. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded, he then glanced at Eve who was looking like she wanted to go and live in a hole, in some nice and remote country, he looked back at Cedric then motioned towards Eve, he nodded then tapped her on the shoulder, then motioned towards the, at which she nodded fervently, and then all left together.

The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality.

"So," said Cedric, with a slight smile. "We're playing against each other again!"

"I s'pose," said Harry. He really couldn't think of anything to say. The inside of his head seemed to be in complete disarray, as though his brain had been ransacked.

"So...tell me..." said Cedric as they reached the entrance hall, which was now lit only by torches in the absence of the Goblet of Fire. "How did you get your name in?"

"I didn't," said Harry staring up at him. "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth.

"Ah...okay," said Cedric. Harry could tell Cedric didn't believe him. "Well...see you then."

"I believe you," said a quiet voice, Harry wasn't sure anyone actually said anything. "You know this place looks really medieval."

It took a moment but Harry soon realized that it was Eve talking.

"Err, thanks," Harry said, not sure what else to say. It was the first vote of confidence he was given. "I haven't really thought about how this place looks, but yeah compared to the muggle world, this castle could be considered medieval."

"Well goodnight," she said and then was off, going to the front doors.

"Hey, um..Miss Sanders?" said Harry.

"Call me Eve," she said, smiling.

"Were do you sleep?"

"In the camper I drove."

"But isn't that a bit crowded?"

"It's bigger on the inside."

And with that she slipped outside, leaving Harry to ponder what she said.

_The Next Day_

The next day was warm for this time of year and so the students where out and about trying to catch the last bit of good weather they would have for a while.

"No don't go in there!" exclaimed Hermione trying to prevent the students from America from going in the forbidden forest. To Hermione this day started as a perfectly normal day of trying to get Harry and Ron apologize to each other, but it soon turned into a nightmare. "Your not allowed in the forbidden forest."

"No," the student replied. "You are not allowed in here, apparently, but none of my teachers, or your teachers for that matter, told me I wasn't allowed in the forest."

Because after the American students woke up just in time to eat lunch again, they all went back out side, and that is when it became chaos, there where people sitting beside the lake or swimming in the lake. People where going in and out of the forbidden forest, like it was no more then one of the Hogwarts common rooms, on one such occasion a guy from Texas came out ridding a bucking centaur, it took the teachers two hours to calm the centaur down, and another half-an-hour to convince him not to kill the student in question.

_Eve's Point-of-View_

'_I should have brought my pet griffin,'_ I thought well sitting by the lake waiting for Luna. _'At least I could go flying, but maybe I still can, I mean I did bring my broom."_

"Hi Luna," I said still staring at the lake.

"Are you ready Eve?"

"Ready when you are."

"Let's go then," said Luna, leading the way into the forest. "We should stop by the thestrals."

"You have thestrals here? That's awesome!" I said as we went deeper into the forest. We soon approached the small segment of forest where the thestrals are kept. _'Beautiful,.'_ I thought. _'They look so beautiful, with their sleek black wings, strong but very fast looking bodies, almost like a Pegasus, but darker.'_

"Aren't they lovely?" asked Luna.

"Simply beautiful," I agreed. After spending a while just petting the thestrals, we started looking.

"Eve look!" Luna said, she sounded very excited, so I looked and caught a glimpse of something, it was completely brown, and that was all I saw before it vanished. Luna and I tore after it, we followed it to a clearing where it stopped to get some water from a small creek flowing near by, and that is when I got a good look at it. She, as she was obviously female, now that I can see her, looked beautiful, completely brown, except for the tips of her ears and tail, her head and body looked like that of a rabbit, while her ears, legs and tail looked like that of a cat, with one single crumpled horn in the middle of her forehead.

"Awe," gasped Luna, in obvious awe. I was sure my jaw was on the bottom of the forest floor, and then slowly the Snorcack approached us, and nuzzled up against mine, then Luna's leg, and started purring. Luna slowly reached down and picked her up, then scratched her behind the ears, like she would a cat. "I am going to name you Lumen."

"I think it suites her," I said, then I turned to Lumen. "Are you going to want to come back to Hogwarts with us?"

To mine and Luna's astonishment Lumen nodded. With that very fulfilling Snorcack hunt, we walked back towards Hogwarts. On the trek back I caught a glimpse of three Unicorns, one I could tell was a foal.


End file.
